The Autumn Danger
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Victoria Reed is a very old Feral female mutant and is facing against Friends of Humanity. She meets her old friend, Mystique. She joins the Brother Hood of Mutants and is brought to her mate, Victor Creed better known as Sabretooth. Things do not start out well and now they must live together. Will Wild Hound and Sabretooth become mates or not. Victor Creed(Sabretooth)/ OC


Victoria Reed's back was slammed against the wall as they threw her into a cell. She jumped up fast and tried to get out the door to kill the two guards, bit the glass door was already done and closed. She howled and growled trying to find a way out. Victoria was glad that she had killed some of the basters that called themselves, Friends of Humanity. It just set her off more on the edge that they had got her to put her in the lap to do so called, "experimenting and breeding" on her. She let her hazel eyes take in her surroundings as her brain tried to figure a way out of this hell hole. Victoria paced in the cell trying to figure a way out and her magenta past shoulder blade hair tossed a little as she moved. All of the scents of the building were hitting her nose and some weren't pleasant at all. She could smell that a lot of mutants were being kept there and some were living in fear. A load buzzer went off and Victoria covered her sensitive ears as the noise got louder. She watch with a smirk on her face as some of the cells were being to open and mutants were running out. Just then a person she recognized appeared in front of her. One who had blue skin and yellow eyes with organ hair known as, Mystique.

"How about I break you out of here, Wild Hound and we can go have a little fun ourselves." Mystique said

"I would love that old friend." Victoria replied

As soon as Mystique opened the doors, Victoria took off running and used her power of Sonokinetic construction (create or make things out of sound), which came and gave her teal claws to replace her finger nails. She quickly found her light purple duster and threw it over her shoulders and she had killed nearly forty men, who lay dead by her feet. A smirk played across her face revealing two sharp fangs. Her animal side had enjoyed the kill and a howl escaped from her throat. She dusted off her black shirt and pants. Mystique appeared before her with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Victoria's shoulders.

"It has been awhile since I saw you, Victoria." Mystique said

"The last time I saw you Raven was when you were on the run from a mob after you gave birth to your second child." Victoria replied

"Those were some good times between us." Mystique purred

"I don't know where I am going to go now. Those Bastards burned down my cabin and it would take e forever to rebuild the dam thing. Through I have lived forever and it would not even phase me." Victoria said

"Why don't you come with me and join the Brother Hood of Mutants. You will have a place to live and can get more killing in. We are going after the Friends of Humanity as we speak. I am sure that Magneto would be glad to have a powerful mutant join him on his team. I just have to grab Pyro, Quicksilver, and Sabretooth and we can get out of her." Mystique said as she kissed Victoria's forehead.

"Alright." Victoria said as she began to follow Mystique to gather the others up. They walked at a good pace and talked to one another. Victoria had Mystique smiling at some points as they talked about the good old times. They soon walked up to a group of men and Victoria could smell their scents right away, but the scent that got to her the most was the scent of rain soaked woods.

"I still can't believe you ripped that guys throat out with your teeth." Mystique said

"I warned him and I believe I said, Get your hands off of me before I rip your throat out with my teeth. I keep my word, Mystique." Victoria replied

They soon spotted in front of the men. The one that Mystique called Quicksliver had white short hair along with a blue and white jump suit. Quicksilver had blue eyes as well to accent his good looking nature. Next to Quicksliver was Pyro, who had short blond hair with blue eyes. Pyro wore a suite that was red and yellow along with a pair of red goggles. Attach to the back of Pyro's suit was a little red tank hook to two red tubes. Last, was a very tall man, who was a hulk of muscles and had long blond hair with mutton chops. He had amber eyes that were looking right into hers as they looked each other over. He wore a black duster with a dark black shirt and pants. Victoria could smell that he was a feral as well and the scent that caught her nose was coming from him. Mystique introduced him as Sabretooth and Victoria nodded her head as Mystique took her hand and lead her to the jet that they used to get her. Mystique made Victoria sit by her as she rubbed her thumb over the back of Victoria's hand. Victoria let out a soft growl of approval.

"What is the point of bringing her along, Mystique? She seems pretty useless." Sabretooth snicker

"I would watch yourself, Sabretooth. Wild Hound is the most impressive person and lover I ever had." Mystique shot back

"I doubt that. She just looks like a runt to me." Sabretooth replied

Victoria jumped on Sabretooth from her seat and pinned him down. She growled a deep threating growl at him and snapped her jaws by his neck. Victoria got up and howled a little before going back to sit neck to Mystique smirk and laughed at the look on Sabretooth's face. Victoria watches Sabretooth's movement to see if he is going to get her back, but Mystique beckons her back to her seat again. Victoria strutted back to her seat.

"I don't play well with others!" she growled as she looked at Sabretooth. Mystique laughs more and everything is quiet as the jet lands. Mystique leads Victoria into the large castle like building and into a big meeting room. Sitting there is a man with a helmet on his head that is dark red pink and purple. His outfit is the same color as he sits in the chair. Mystique tells her that he is Magneto and he tells her to call him Erik. Victoria tells him about herself and he accepts her into the Brother Hood. Victoria followed Mystique down the hallway until they reached two blue doors and a smirk was o Mystique's face.

"I guess we are going to be roommates for a little bite. That is nothing new to me." Victoria said

"At least for a week until I get your room done with help from Sabretooth." Mystique replied

Victoria nodded and made her way into the bedroom. There was a large queen sized bed with dark blue silk sheets. There were two dark oak wooden dressers as well. In the right upper coroner was a bathroom as well. Victoria took off her duster and set it on the back of a chair. She gently lower herself onto the bed as Mystique went to go get their food. Mystique brought up a cheese with a beer ad some fries. Mystique ate a chicken salad with water and they talked as they ate. Victoria decided that she wanted to get off some steam and Mystique showed her to the training room.

"I have to go talk some things over with Eric. You know your way back to the bedroom and I will meet you there." Mystique said as she kissed Victoria on the forehead and walked off. Victoria opened the large cherry wood door and walked in. The room was filled with punching bags and all the gym equipment available to humans as well. There was in an area made for battles against other team mates. What got her the most was another room with a computer in it to step up battles as you like and how you wanted them. Victoria sniffed the air and determined that she was not alone in the room and could tell it was the scent of Sabretooth. A low growl escaped her throat as she walked further into the room.

"That little growl was not going to scare me off, pup." Sabretooth said

"I just surprised that you are still a manly man after I pinned you in the jet." Victoria replied

"How about we have a little rematch, Wild Hound." Sabretooth snickered

"You are on, Sabretooth. Is there any wagers?" Victoria replied

"Sure, pup. If I win I get to have my way with you." Sabretooth answered

"If I win we you tell me your real name and a little about yourself." Victoria said

Sabretooth nodded his head and they were in the battle area. They circled one another sizing each other up before Sabretooth pounced at her. Victoria dodge him quickly and jumped on his back digging her teal claws into his back before being knock off. Victoria landed on her feet and went at him again. He dodge her and grabbed her by the leg. Sabretooth swung her around and threw her into the wall. Victoria quickly got up and did a round house kick to his chest making him stumble backwards. She kicked him again and he fell to the ground. Victoria then pinned him on the ground with a big smirk on her face for winning again. She then got off and headed out the room.

"My name is Victor Creed." Sabretooth said as she was walking out

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Creed. My name is Victoria Reed." Victoria replied as she shut the door

Victor slowly got up at shook himself off. He could not ignore the smell of her scent on him. She smelled like wild flowers in the woods. Especially when it just rained and it would fill the air. It made his inner beast crave her more. It shouted that she was his mate and he shook his head and told the beast to be quiet.

Victoria made her way back to the bedroom and saw that Mystique had laid out a pair of dark pink boy shorts and black tank top for her to wear to bed. Victoria quickly showered and got ready for bed. She gently took the side facing the door and snuggled under the covers. That way she could protect herself if any trouble came through the door. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. In the mid of the night someone came into the room and knocked her out. Before she was knocked out she could smell the place burning as her eyes closed.

Everyone rushed out of the building and started to go their own way. Victor had made his way out and searched the crowd for his mate. He did not see her anywhere and she was not with Mystique. It happened so quickly and he had killed a couple of the humans that broke in and set the place on fire. He forgot that when he past the room he could hear her heart beat and knew that she was asleep. He took off towards the building and bashed his way through everything. He busted through the door and found her knock on the floor. Victor grabbed her light purple duster and wrapped her up in it. He threw her shoes and her other clothes in the bag and slung it over his shoulder before quickly picking her up and running outside. The rest of the Brother Hood had gone their separate ways for now until they could find another headquarters could be found and the members would be contacted. Victor slowly walked with Victoria in his arms. He knew that it would take a couple of hours before she woke up. He judged by the dried blood in her hair that the hut she took would kill a human, but being a mutant that was a feral with a healing factor saved her life. A low growl came out of his throat when he saw the blood. He wanted to kill who ever hurt his mate. He still could not believe or wrap his head around the fact that he found his mate. Victor walked to one of the homes he brought as he worked as a mercenary. He set Victoria down for a minute and unlock the door picking her up again and setting her on the black leather couch. Victor went to go get a wash cloth.

"Bloody hell, those fuckers got me good." Victoria growled

She took in her surroundings and smelled that Victor was with her. He had to be the one that pulled her out of the fire. She rubbed the back of her neck as it ached a little and she stretched. Victoria pulled the duster around her some more. The time she was out some of her old memories were starting to resurface and Victoria really did not want that. There was one that she really did not want to remember at all. Victor walked back in with a dark blue washcloth in his hands.

"I see you are up. I was hoping it was not going too much longer of being out." Victor said

"I am surprised that you even saved me. I figured everyone would just leave me there. I probably would have come out burned as a crisp and healed." Victoria replied

Victor gently wiped the blood of her head and Victoria did not even say a word. She was deep in thought about something. He watched her as she stared off into the darkness and she showed no emotions at all. Victor got up and went to take care of the wash cloth. Victoria's beast was snarling at her and telling her that Victor was her mate.

"What seems to be on your mind?" Victor asked

"A lot of things. Just some old memories coming back up to give me hell." Victoria answered

"That is not the only thing on your mind." Victor replied

"Just that my beast is trying to make some things clear to me about a mate." Victoria said

"I know the feeling because my beast is telling me the same thing." Victor replied

Victoria turned and looked into Victor's amber eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She leaned in and sniffed his neck determined that he was her mate as he did the same with her. Victor then got up and went to bed as Victoria curled up and fell asleep again.


End file.
